


Part of our Charm

by TheMewsAtTen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Unapologetically Plotless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMewsAtTen/pseuds/TheMewsAtTen
Summary: A simple, soppy, smutty getting together one-shot.I don't own this world or the characters in it, and I'm (quite obviously) not making any money out of playing with them. No copyright infringement is intended.





	Part of our Charm

“Shit day, I take it?”

Scorpius had been propped against his headboard, absorbed in a book, when he’d heard the front door slam. Albus strolled into the room, looking exhausted and forlorn, throwing himself face down on the bed next to him with a dramatic _humph_.

“Bloody fucking awful, thanks!” he responded, his sarcastically over-cheery notes muffled by pillows.

“Well, I never _did_ quite understand what came over you when you decided that a year working in a _muggle bar_ was a good idea . . .” Scorpius muttered with an exaggerated shiver, his eyes still locked on his book. The idea of spending a year serving muggle booze to the habitually inebriated was his idea of a personal hell. 

Scorpius had long ago accepted that he wasn’t great with people. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He was _really_ great when he was alone with Albus. But the idea of spending his life having to interact with people terrified him, and he just couldn’t fathom why Albus would _choose_ to do that, and only that, for the sake of a year of ‘work experience’ in the muggle world. Why not a museum or a library, for Merlin’s sake? It wasn’t as if those lovely things didn’t _exist_ in the muggle world. 

Fortunately, just as they were finishing their NEWTs and Albus was beginning his ‘gap year’ foray into the purveying of muggle excess, an apprenticeship had come up in a long-neglected section of archives at the Ministry of Magic. It was an opportunity that could have been _made_ for Scorpius. 

They had basically gone straight from sharing a dormitory at Hogwarts to sharing a flat together, coming home to congratulate each other on their good days and to drown the sorrows of bad days with copious amounts of firewhisky. The whole thing had felt sort of _natural_. 

Judging by Albus’ current dejected mood, Scorpius assumed tonight was going to be a firewhisky and sorrow-drowning kind of night.

“Work was fine, _actually_ ,” Albus bit back churlishly, finally lifting his face an inch or two from the pillow to look woundedly at Scorpius. “I know you think everything I’m doing with my life is a complete waste of time but I happen to be getting a lot out of that job, even if it isn’t exactly what I want to be doing forever.”

Scorpius looked up and frowned, concerned. “Hey, I don’t think it’s a waste of time at all! Why are you saying that? What’s up with you?!”

He carefully placed his book face down on his bedside table, removing his glasses and placing them on top of it before laying down on his back next to Albus, their faces turned to each other, so close they were nearly touching.

“I . . . Michael finished with me,” shrugged Albus.

“ _Oh_. I’m sorry, Albie,” Scorpius sighed, unsure whether or not he should reach out to comfort Albus, then deciding against it.

“ _Are_ you? Come on, Scorp. We both know you weren’t exactly chairman of the Michael fan club . . .” Albus huffed, rolling his eyes. 

 _No. I’m not sorry. You’re perfect and bright and funny and kind and he’s a self-satisfied posh dick and you deserve better_ thought Scorpius sourly.

“Look, OK, I can’t honestly say I like the guy. I think he was punching way above his weight with you, and if he’s finished with you then he must be crazy. But I _am_ sorry if you’re hurt. I don’t like it when you’re unhappy. In fact I hate it. And I’d cheerfully put up with Michael 24/7 for the rest of time if I thought it would make you happy. But . . . you haven’t _seemed_ happy, Albie. And now that it’s over you . . . well, you don’t seem that upset.”

“I’m not, and he’s not crazy, Scorp. It’s . . . it wasn’t going to work out,” Albus shook his head dismissively, his tone evasive.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, you know,” said Scorpius quickly, sensing Albus’ reluctance.

Albus seemed to stare at him for just a moment too long. His gaze felt intense. _Awkward_. 

“God, Scorp, maybe . . . I think maybe I _need_ to talk about it, to be honest,” Albus suddenly buried his face back into Scorpius’ pillow, “maybe it’s time, what I need to do to . . . to move on.”

“Well, um, OK then. I’m all ears.”

Albus turned on his side to face Scorpius again, hugging his pillow, looking fragile.

“Michael ended it . . . he ended it because . . . well, because . . .”

“Becaaaaaaaause?”

“ _Fuck it_. Because I’m in love with you, OK? And it turns out being in love with you means it’s quite hard to make it work with anyone else,” Albus added drily.

Scorpius wasn’t quite sure whether the blood was rushing to his face or draining from it. He certainly knew he could no longer feel his hands.

_This . . . no, I haven’t understood this right. He can’t be saying . . ._

“Riiiight. Um, what?! So he said . . . he thinks you’re . . . I’m not sure I’m getting this, Albie . . . he thinks you’re in love with _me_ and so he finished with you?” Scorpius asked, forcing himself to huff out a short, incredulous laugh - to give Albus an out if he needed it.

“Arrgh! Look, I’ll get over it Scorp. It’s not a big deal,” Albus groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, wincing as if he were in pain.

“ _What_ isn’t?” asked Scorpius weakly.

“You _know_ what,” snapped Albus. “I _have_ fallen in love with you. Michael couldn’t get past it. Not that I blame him for that. If the shoe had been on the other foot I’m not sure I could have, either. But I’ll get over it, Scorp. Things will be back to normal soon, OK? I promise you nothing has to change.”

“Is this really happening? Are you saying that you _are_ . . .”

“I’m sorry. This is probably one of those conversations that need a run-up, isn’t it? Maybe one that shouldn’t really happen when we’re laying on your bed. Look, before you freak out, please remember, I’m working on this. I figure now I’ve said it, now it’s out there, I can start getting over it, OK? Let’s not _panic_ over this. Nothing has to be weird or anything. I can get over it. I _will_ get over it . . .”

“Don’t!” Scorpius shouted. “Stop saying you’ll get over it. Don’t get over it. Please. I don’t . . . I don’t _want_ you to get over it,” he added in a whisper, locking eyes with Albus, their faces once again just inches apart.

Scorpius got up and began to pace at the foot of the bed. The silence between them was leaden.

“What are you saying, Scorp?” Albus eventually asked.

Scorpius froze. _There is no way out of this. It’s out there now. You’ve done it._

He turned to look at Albus.

“What is it you want from me, Albie? Be honest with me. Because I think I’m about to give you the power to really, really hurt me here and I need you to tell me the truth. What is this?”

Albus turned over onto his back, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling.

“I love you, Scorp. And not just as my best friend. I mean, as my best friend, of course, but different. And more. _Much_ more.”

“Are . . . are you _in_ love with me? Albus, look at me and tell me the truth. _Whatever_ it is. You’re my best friend. Trust me with the truth here.”

“What happens if I am?” asked Albus, his voice shaking. “What’s going to happen if that’s what this is? If, for me, that’s what it is? What I feel?”

“Tell me.”

“Yes. I’m sorry, but yes. I’m in love with you.”

“You’re sorry you’re in love with me? That’s nice, Albie. That’s really nice . . .”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not sorry I’m in love with you, you arse!” shouted Albus. “You _know_ that’s not what I mean. I’m just sorry for how this is going to make you feel. For the problems it causes.”

“Well it makes me feel happier than I’ve ever felt in my entire life, OK?!” Scorpius was frozen to the spot, paralysed by waves of fury and excitement he didn’t think it was possible to feel simultaneously. “Stop trying to second guess me, Albie. Don’t try to tell me how I feel. Merlin, you’re always doing that!”

“I’m not trying to tell you how you feel!” yelled Albus, finally sitting up to look at him.

“Well just shut up then!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“I love you, OK? I fucking love you!”

“Good because I love you too!”

“Good!”

“Fine!”

Scorpius began to laugh; Albus grinned back at him like an idiot. 

The atmosphere suddenly felt changed and charged as their gazes locked. Albus rose from the bed and began to walk slowly towards Scorpius, almost as if he were afraid he might spook him.

“Do you know what’s strange?” he asked, so quietly it was barely a whisper. 

“What?” asked Scorpius, wide-eyed, his heart hammering against his ribs.

“This doesn’t _feel_ strange. I thought it would feel weird. But it’s all kind of . . . easy. In the end, saying it, it was so _easy_ . . .” Albus lifted a hand, hesitantly, to cup Scorpius’ cheek.

“You’re the only one for me, Albie. Always have been. You’re my home and my family. So if you want me and I want you . . . “

“Scorp?”

“Yeah?”

“Stop talking.”

“Sorry.”

“I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?”

“Yes please,” Scorpius squeaked.

Scorpius had to lean down a little to press his lips to Albus’. Gentle at first, experimental, the feeling of Albus’ fingertips against the back of his neck, his lips and teeth and probing tongue on his mouth, then his throat, pulled a moan from deep inside Scorpius’ chest. A growl of _want_.

“Fuck, Scorp,” breathed Albus, pulling away, “I’ve waited so long to do that. Years.”

“Worth the wait?” 

“I’ve never felt anything like it before.”

“Don’t stop. You’re not going to stop, are you? I think I’ll die if you stop.”

Scorpius hadn’t realised Albus had been walking him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He allowed himself to fall, watching as Albus pulled off his own t-shirt, crawling up the bed to silence Scorpius’ giggles with a searing kiss.

“You’re so sexy, Albie. I've wanted you for so long. Now you’re here, with me, and I’m . . . I’m kind of nervous.”

“What are you nervous about?”

“Albie, please don’t break my heart. I couldn’t cope with that,” Scorpius felt his eyes sting with tears.

“I won’t. Are you going to break mine?”

“No. I’m going to take care of you. I swear that to you right now. Because you’re part of me. You have been since the day we met. And I love you.” Scorpius rushed forward, his tongue caressing every inch of Albus’ skin that he could reach.

“We don’t have to do this, Scorp. We can take it slowly,” Albus whispered, sounding breathless and strained.

“I don’t _want_ to take it slowly. I can’t imagine this ever feeling more right than it does right now.”

Scorpius sat up, pulling his t shirt up - and huffing as it got stuck on his head.

“Idiot,” Albus tittered affectionately as he disentangled it and threw it to the floor, turning back to gaze at Scorpius. “Gorgeous idiot.”

“Cheesy git,” responded Scorpius, flipping Albus onto his back and peppering his chest with kisses.

“Fuck that feels so good, Scorp.”

Scorpius felt his pulse drumming in his ears as he began to unfasten Albus’ belt, dizzy with the realisation that he was finally about to do something he’d fantasised about since he’d known what it was to fantasise at all. 

He looked up at Albus for permission and found him staring down at him, open-mouthed and eyes half-lidded. 

“Can I . . . is this OK?” asked Scorpius.

Albus nodded.

Scorpius grinned as he undid Albus’ zip, freeing his hard cock with trembling hands. Despite sharing dorms and changing rooms and even a flat with Albus, Scorpius had never allowed himself to really _look_ at him on the occasions when he encountered him naked. It just hurt too much, being in love with Albus, so incredibly close to him and yet so unable to reach out . . .

And now, Scorpius stopped to savour the mesmerisingly hot, velvety feel of Albus’ thick, beautiful cock in his hand.

“Scorp, you don’t have to . . . I would never want you to do anything you don’t want to . . .”

Scorpius looked up at Albus defiantly as he licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. Albus threw his head back and mewled.

“Albus Potter, I _know_ what I want. I’ll _tell_ you if I don’t. Stop worrying. And, for the last time, _stop trying to second guess me_ . . .”

Scorpius swirled his tongue over the head of Albus’ cock, taking as much of it as he could into his mouth and bobbing his head, letting vibrations purr in his throat, stopping occasionally to stroke it with a gentle twist on the upstroke, the way he liked it himself.

“Oh, sweet Merlin . . . I’m . . .  I’m not trying to second guess you, Scorp, I’m . . . _oh_ , that’s . . . I just want to take care of you . . . _oh . . ._ oh, Scorp, baby . . . “

Scorpius looked up with a grin. “‘Baby’?” 

“Bit tacky?” Albus asked, cringing.

“No. I think I like it. I think I like you taking care of me, too.”

He broke away to remove Albus’ jeans and underwear and socks, moving to take him, now completely bare and laid out beneath him, back into his mouth. But Albus grabbed him by his hands, pulling him up so that he was kneeling between his thighs.

“I want to _see_ you, Scorp. I want to feel you against me. I’ve wanted to for so long. Please?”

Scorpius couldn’t form words. He settled for just nodding as Albus undid his fly, pulling his trousers and underwear down as far as his knees before Scorpius kicked them off, reaching down clumsily to pull off his socks.

They were finally naked together, kneeling, facing each other.

“I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe you want me the way I want you. I mean, look at you. You’re absolutely stunning.” Albus looked transfixed as he ran his fingers over Scorpius’ chest, his thumbs glancing over his nipples, his hand gradually drifting down, down to hold Scorpius’ cock in his hand. “ _Everything_ about you. Stunning.”

Albus pulled Scorpius towards him, drawing their bodies flush, their chests and lips and hands and cocks pressed together messily. Scorpius’ senses were almost agonisingly heightened as he lowered Albus gently onto his back on the bed, his legs spread around Scorpius’ thighs.

“Wait a second,” said Scorpius, reaching to the bedside table for his wand, casting cleansing and lubrication charms so that they were comfortable; so that they slipped together perfectly as Scorpius took them both in his hand.

“Oh _fuck_ , Scorp. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel this, _you_ , inside me.” Albus’ cheeky confidence had always fascinated Scorpius. Now it thrilled him; his unguarded, filthy mouth making his skin prickle with anticipation.

“OK, _clearly_ I’m dreaming . . .” quipped Scorpius, dazed.

“Feel me. Touch me. I’m _here_ , Scorp,” Albus chuckled breathily. “Feel _inside_ me,” he practically hissed, guiding Scorpius’ hand towards his arse.

Tenderly easing Albus’ thighs apart, Scorpius gently pressed his index finger to his entrance, revelling in the way his body seemed to resist and then draw him in, holding him in position. 

Albus let out a moan of delight, rambling encouragement as he bucked into Scorpius’ touch. “Feels so good. Move a bit, slowly, gently. Hmm-mmm, that’s it. You’ve got beautiful fingers. So long.”

Scorpius moved his finger with soft curiosity, longing to learn Albus, to map him out and burn him into his memory.

“God. More,” Albus breathed out. Scorpius pushed in two fingers and crooked them in a beckoning motion. 

 _“Shit_ , Scorp, that’s it, right there. Oh my God. Please don’t stop.”

“You look gorgeous like this, Albie. Naked and spread open and begging for me.”

“I’m ready. Fuck me, Scorp. I want your cock inside me, filling me.”

Scorpius slicked his cock before grasping Albus’ hips, wrapping his legs around his waist and lining himself up with his entrance. “Are you sure? You’re ready? You want this?”

“Scorp, if you don’t fuck me soon I think I’ll go insane - _oh FUCK_!!”

Scorpius stopped pressing forward, alarmed. “Albie, I’m sorry, are you OK? Do you need me to stop?”

“It’s good, Scorp. Really good. It’s just, you’re really big.”

“Um, thanks?” 

Albus smiled shyly. “Go slowly. It’s fine. Slowly. Yes, like that. Oh my . . . that’s so good.”

After a few careful minutes, Scorpius was almost surprised to find himself fully seated in Albus’ body. 

“You can move now. Slowly. You’re so beautiful, Scorp.”

 _“I’m_ beautiful?! If you could only . . . see . . . how delicious you look, Albie . . . open for me . . . stretched around me . . . touch yourself, Albie . . . I want to watch you come with me inside you.”

Albus began to stroke himself, moving in such perfect sync with Scorpius’ thrusts that, soon, it wasn’t clear which of them was deciding the pace. Albus’ eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his bottom lip so hard it looked like he was near to drawing blood.

“Don’t hold back, Albie. Let it go. Come for me. I love you so much. Come for me, my darling.”

“God I love you, oh my Scorp, mine, fuck I’m coming, I’m . . . oh, fuck, oh, fuck!“ Albus cried out as his release hit his chest and stomach. The sight of that alone would have been enough to finish Scorpius, even without the sublime way that Albus’ body was clenching tightly around his cock, the sensations sending him into overdrive as he came into Albus’ heat with a choked off sob that sounded obscene even to his own ears.

Scorpius really wasn’t sure how long they lay there together, exquisitely exhausted, overwhelmed and slowly catching their breath.

“Is it me, or was that . . .” began Albus.

“Perfect. Absolutely out of this world perfect. Like 'it’s ridiculous that we haven’t been doing that till now' perfect.” Scorpius finished.

“Like we were made to fit together.”

“Maybe we were. I’ve only ever made sense next to you anyway.” Scorpius’ voice was thick with emotion. 

“I love you, Scorp. Merlin, I still can’t believe I’m allowed to say that now. So . . . I’m really hoping you’re going to agree to be with me. Properly, I mean.”

“And there was me thinking you were just sweet-talking me so you could get your paws on my godlike physique . . .” Scorpius feigned a swoon.

Albus lifted his eyebrows, a wry smile lifting the corner of his mouth. “Let’s leave your godlike physique out of this for a second, shall we? I love it, but it’s not what this is about. I love _you_. You love me. I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be mine. And I want to tell people, too.”

“Well, I’d ask you to move in with me but . . .” Scorpius gestured around them, “we kind of already did that.”

“Yeah. We’ve definitely done things in an unusual order, haven’t we?”

“Part of our charm, Albie. Just part of our charm. And, speaking of charms . . .” Scorpius took up his wand again to cast a cleansing spell on them both before cradling Albus’ head on his chest, holding him close.

“Scorp?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve always loved coming home to you.”

Scorpius lifted Albus’ chin, kissing him gently. “Keep coming home to me, then. Keep on doing it,” he breathed.

 


End file.
